


Clover

by morgellons



Category: Cloverfield (2008)
Genre: ARG spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Poetry, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgellons/pseuds/morgellons
Summary: May Hammerdown cease your vile cry





	Clover

Streets of Manhattan in deaf devastation  
Black blood of the Earth bled horrors to breath  
Yield not one hope for retaliation  
Sweet nectar of Clover, but Clover no less

Sea nymph ruptures the caress of the womb  
A birth of but one among the swarm of such beasts  
Under our city these creatures may loom  
Only the cost of human greed for the treat

Ground shattering step  
Coupled with a colossal reign  
Your name strikes fear into all that remain

Cloverfield  
O, Clover  
May Hammerdown cease your vile cry  
Feast upon Seabed forevermore  
But let not one more man die

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I wrote this when I was twelve, but I still like it.


End file.
